1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to communication between a mobile computing device and an accessory device, and more particularly to communication between a mobile computing device and an accessory device using a reconfigurable accessory communication protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, have become popular, and often include web browsers, word processors, email applications, maps, telephone services, games, audio applications, video applications, etc. Moreover, accessory devices have also been created for use with mobile computing devices. Such accessory devices can communicate with a mobile computing device using one or more connectors and/or ports, and can be controlled by the mobile computing device to interact with users.
Generally, a mobile computing device may communicate with an accessory device to execute basic control functions of the accessory device, such as power control and data retrieve, using an accessory communication protocol provided by the mobile computing device. However, such an accessory communication protocol may not be supported by the accessory device to execute some specific applications. In order for the mobile computing device to control execution of the specific applications on the accessory device, it is necessary for the mobile computing device to modify the accessory communication protocol or download one or more specific application protocols/accessory communication protocols to be supported by the mobile computing device and the accessory device, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use.
Therefore, there is still room for improvements in the above techniques.